Dreaming of You
by clorox3211
Summary: Emma has had dreams about the wolf pack's adventures during their search for paradise..Now she is tired and want's her nights to be free..She set's off on a journey to get rid of these dreams..But first she must reunite the wolf pack...


**Hello...Oh my goodness, I've finally did it.**

**I wrote another story! My third baby!  
><strong>

**Well hope you like it...**

**Also, people want me to but a disclaimer, so I'll just do it.**

**I DO NOT OWN _WOLF'S RAIN_, wish I did though...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Every night it's the same dream, there's these strange guys in it...there always traveling and searching for something. They talk but all I can hear is muffling sounds coming out of their mouths. The strangest thing about the dream is that they can transform into wolves, they also have this girl with them. When I wake up, I always have the feeling that it was all real. But it's pure nonsense, there could never be such a thing. I awoke in the middle of the night, dripped in sweat. It was the darn dream, in truth I was scared, scared that it would never end. All these sleepless nights. I couldn't take it anymore. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what I was going to do. Should I go to see a Doctor to check it out? No, that meant money and money was tight right now. Before I knew it, my alarm went off. 4:00 in the morning, I got up feeling the chill of the fresh new morning. It was my week to open the dinner early. I took a long warm shower and dried my hair after. I changed into my uniform and put my hair into a ponytail. The same ritual every morning. The streets were silent, the sun wasn't out, yet you could see the ray of sunlight peaking to the new day.<p>

Once I opened the dinner I walked straight into the kitchen to make some fresh coffee. The thing I dreaded most about coming early was cleaning the whole place. The sky was getting brighter when Jayden, my boss, walks in.

"Ahhhh Emma I am so glad to see your almost done" he said with a smile, he wore casual clothing since he owned the dinner, he had long black hair tied in a ponytail. I would have smiled back but I was tired from another sleepless night, it must have showed all over my face because he said "It was that dream again huh?" I nodded and replied "When isn't it?" he laughed at the little comment. I went back to the kitchen, the cook was going to be here any minute now. I served him a cup of coffee, then Butch walked in, "hey hey, how are we this morning?". He gave me warm hug "and how is our fine waitress" I rolled my eyes, such a flirt.

People started walking in at 7:00 a.m., the dinner was fairly small, so it was easy to get everyone's orders. Suddenly as I was giving the orders to Butch, he came in. He looked exactly like how he always looked but now I could see that he was a bit older, he still wore the same blue jeans and white shirt with a dark green jacket on top, also his black sneakers seemed a little worn out. He sat in back of the Dinner, he just sat there probably waiting for me to take his order. Jayden came up to me "Hey Emma, didn't you see that guy walk in, hurry and get his or-" I shushed him. "Jayden, that's the guy in my dream! Well one of the guys anyways" I said "Really?" he asked me, now he stared at him "Yeah, I have no doubt". The guy noticed us staring at him, we both looked away "We'll go to him" Jayden said, I shook my head "No, I can't". Jayden stood straight then took in a big breath "If you don't go now, I will have to fire you" I gave him a look "Jerk" I said under my breath as I walked to the guy. I kept breathing in and out, trying to calm myself, then I was right in front of him "Hello, what would you like this morning?" I asked, "I would like just a coffee" his voice sounded exactly like in my dream. I tried to keep him talking to see if it would go normally "Are you sure? We have a lot of great dishes, we don't wanna let you go hungry, a good day to start the day is with a full stomach", I said with a smile nervously. His look told me I was weirding him out. He just shook his head "No, that's all" suddenly there was a gurgling noise, I stared at him "Are you still sure?" I asked confidently now, he looked away kind of shy

"The truth is, I don't have a lot of money on me and all I can afford is a cup of coffee" I put a hand on my waist and smiled "Don't worry about it, look I'll hoke you up with the most delicious thing we have here" before he could deny a good breakfast I went straight for the kitchen and told Butch to cook a special meal for a friend of mine, he was happy to oblige if I gave him a kiss on the cheek.I rolled my eyes but did it anyway.

After I gave him the dish, he just stared at it. I laughed a little "What you don't like waffles? Have you even tried em'?" he shook his head, "Not really". My mouth dropped and I sat in front of him since Jayden was taking care of the other orders "We'll these waffles are 'Wild Rice Pecan Waffles' they are really delicious" he kept staring "Hurry up and eat before they get cold" I put a fork in his hand. He took a bite and he went silent "Wow, you were right" for the first time since he came in he smiled, it brought out the sky color in his eyes. Then a flashback hit me, he was smiling at something or at someone, it was to blurry to tell. I shot up "Umm...enjoy your breakfast, I...uhh..gatta go work" then I walked away and headed to the kitchen. My lungs were having a hard time receiving air and when I entered, Butch asked me if I was ok. I just kept going to the back of the Dinner, in the empty alleyway. Jayden came out after me "What the heck are you doing?" I tried to catch my breath "I...am...so sorry" I swallowed which made me better, then I began walking back and forth "There is no way I can do this normally, NO WAY!, there is a guy sitting in there who I dream about every night with the rest of his wolf friends, I CAN'T DO IT! IT'S TOO WEIRD ! I JUST...I...I CAN'T..." Jayden shook me. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF EMMA! YOUR STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT TOO! YOU CAN'T LET A STUPID DREAM CONTROL YOUR LIFE!" then he slapped me, I just stayed frozen.

Did he really do that? I touched my cheek and it stung "Ow!" his face turned sweet "Oh my goodness, Emma I am so sorry, I got so caught up that I went overboard" he massaged my cheek, "It's okay, actually I think I needed that" I said with a smile. But my cheek still hurt.

I went inside, my heart beat faster with every step. How can I say anything without receiving a dang flashback! Then my heart dropped, he was gone. His plate was still there, he finished it all, well at least I'm glad he did eat. I spent the rest of the day working, just thinking back on him. The sad thing is that I never hear their names in my dream. It was time to close the Dinner, Jayden hugged me goodbye, as did Butch. I walked down the dark street of the night, wondering if that was it, that was as close to my dream would ever come. I sighed deeply, suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I began to walk a little faster, then I crossed the street, but I still heard them, I walked to a nearby alley. I hid there, in some boxes. The footsteps also came in the alley, I could make out only gruffs, a man's gruff. What did a man want with me? He left, but I stayed inside the boxes just to make sure he wasn't there anymore. After what seemed like ages, I came out and double checked to see if the man was there. Luckily he was gone. Then I heard a girl laughing, "Umm.. hello?" I asked confused. I turned to the other side, and there she was, looking at me with her red eyes, she smiled at me lovingly, she laughed again "_This one_ has been waiting for you" she said. My mind flashed to a scene with her surrounded by the four wolves.

"It is time for you to awaken the wolves", awaken the wolves? What does that mean? "It means" she said as if she could read my thoughts and my confused emotions "That _this one_ will see them again and that you will take part of a journey" she walked closer to me "Take this and keep it safe". A flower popped out of her hands, I could smell it's alluring fragrance and it looked so beautiful "When the time is right" she said before leaving "We will see each other again".

My head was scrambled, two people in one day. What has my life become? The flower was still in my hands, I grabbed a jar, filled it with water and placed the flower in. The smell was something familiar. But where have I seen it before? I went to the computer and searched up flowers, nothing, then I tried rare flowers, nothing too, so on and so forth, nothing. Maybe if I never met that lady, my life would still be normal, well just my nights would be calmer. What was her name again, Lady Serene? She put this on me, too bad it's been to long for me to remember where she is now. Come to think of it, that's what Lady Serene said too "Awaken the wolves". That was also the same night I started having these dreams, since then it hasn't stopped. But what if awakening them can free me from these dreams?..What if that's the answer? Does that mean I'll have to take a journey after all?

* * *

><p><strong>We'll there we go, took me a while actually, but I'm glad this chapter is done!<strong>

**Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Go Wolf's Rain!**


End file.
